While many persons enjoy the psychoactive effect produced by the consumption of alcoholic beverages, and often relate its use to times of relaxation, socialization, and celebration, few truly enjoy the flavor and taste profiles of their shared intoxicating constituent-ethanol. Consequently, and since the advent of distilled beverages, creative minds have developed numerous concoctions and unique methods of consumption to disguise the undesirable flavor and taste of ethyl alcohol.
Distilled beverages are prepared in a number of ways, including neat or straight, straight up, on the rocks, blended or frozen, with a simple mixer, as an ingredient of a cocktail or shooter, with water, with water poured over sugar, or the like. Depending on the type of liquor, mixer, or both, these drinks are also served in various forms of glassware, including pint glasses, goblet glasses, snifter glasses, cocktail glasses, margarita glasses, highball glasses, rocks glasses, Irish coffee glasses, shot glasses, shooter glasses or the like.
In recent years, many alcoholic beverage connoisseurs have adopted a method of drinking distilled beverages that includes consuming a shot of liquor from a shot glass, bottle, or other beverage container followed by a relatively mild beverage, such as a carbonated soft drink, alcoholic beverage, fruit juice, “energy” drink, or the like, from a different beverage container. This relatively mild beverage is typically, and appropriately, referred to as a “chaser.” This method is used to wash out the mouth and soothe the throat.
Recent developments have attempted to mimic this practice via a single-unit drinking device. However, these devices typically only keep the distilled liquor and relatively mild beverage separated prior to tilting the device. That is, upon tilting the device, the compartmented liquids begin to mix prior to entering the user's mouth, which is essentially the same as consuming a poorly mixed drink. In other cases, a shot glass containing liquor is dropped into another partially-filled beverage container prior to consumption, which not only creates a mess, but also requires an additional step in preparing a mixed drink.